Corrupted
by McFlyerchk
Summary: An american girl comes to live with Strify, Yu, and Kiro. They're taking part in an troubled teen program, and the girl that they get has quite a corrupted past, and she doesn't want to talk about it. Cinema Bizarre fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first attempt at a Cinema Bizarre fic.  
I don't know how many people read these, but if you do read this then review.  
It's just rude if you don't.**

Disclaimer: _I don't own Cinema Bizarre or they're music. I do own the 'mystery girl', story line, and the social worker._

**Chapter 1**

"OK guys, so this girl that is coming is a little on the quiet side," the social worker started.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Strify asked.

"She hasn't said a word to anyone in over a year. She just nods or shakes her head 'yes' or 'no'. At first we thought that she was deaf, but the doctors at the nearby hospital confirmed that she wasn't."

Kiro, Yu, and Strify all nodded their heads wondering exactly what it was that they had gotten themselves into. They had signed up for this program for misguided teens that had been through severely traumatic events. The program had been started after it was proven that the teens did better when taken as far away from the environment, which it happened in, because memories weren't surrounding them, even if it meant moving the teen as far as the distance between Michigan and Berlin.

"Her plane's about to land. I'll stay here with all of you until you're ready to take her to the place that you guys live. I will then just turn her over to you all and if you guys need anything else, just call me."

"That sounds good," Strify replied, the other two just nodding.

The lady turned around to find this 'mystery girl' giving the boys a chance to finally talk.

"Well da**m**n, what happened to this girl?" Yu asked shocked. He couldn't imagine not talking for over a year. He also knew well that Strify would die. That boy just loves to talk way too much sometimes.

"They wouldn't say. All that was said was that it was her choice about whether she wants us to know or not."

Kiro just shook his head before replying, "So we may never know?"

Strify was about to respond before the lady came back, a petite girl in tow. When they got closer all the guys noticed that she has three different colors in her hair, thick black-rimmed glasses, some black eyeliner, a short light denim skirt, a black AFI concert tee, and black converse. They were surprised to find out that all of her stuff fit in one duffel bag. The thing that they noticed the most, though, was that she wouldn't meet any of their eyes. She found the floor much more interesting. All three guys simultaneously thought: _Well this is going to be a blast._

**So what did you think?**

**Please review.  
I'd really like to know how I'm doing.**

**xoxo McFlyerchk**

* * *


	2. Homecoming

**Hello everyone!!  
I'm seriously sorry that it has taken so long to update this.  
This should be getting more frequent updates then it has been.**

**The **_italicised _**words are Riley's thoughts.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Cinema Bizarre.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Well I'm just going to hand her over to you guys. Riley, are you ready?" the woman asked the petite girl, who merely nodded. The guys noticed that she hadn't looked up since they had seen her.

"Okay well then guys, she's all yours."

"Great! Come on then, Riley," Strify said smiling friendly. He extended his hand for her to take. She just stared at it. He withdrew his hand noticing how it made her uncomfortable. Instead, he began to walk.

The other guys followed. Yu noticed the woman mouth a 'Good luck' to them all. He then turned back around and saw that the girl was following alongside him. He hadn't caught her name earlier. He had zoned out as soon as she had come into sight. He couldn't fathom what she could've gone through. It had to be unbearable for her to act the way that she does, and also if they would ever know what had happened to her.

"What's your name?"

"Riley," she whispered barely audible to him much less the others. But he then realized that they were probably listening to the lady as she talked.

"I'm Yu," he replied to her.

She merely nodded.

She seemed good that at. They would have to wait to see if Shin could get anything out of her. He was good at talking to quiet people.

"Here's the car," Strify said once they got out in the car park.

They all piled into the van, Riley got in last.

"So, I'm Kiro," he said offering her his hand to shake.

"Riley," she barely whispered, and then stared at his hand as if it were on fire.

He retracted it slowly. Then he smiled comfortingly at her.

"We're here!" Strify said happily.

The doors opened and they all rushed Riley inside before they were recognized. They didn't want to her get any more freaked out then she already was.

"Our flat is on the tenth floor, and the room number is 1016. Shin, our band's drummer, lives in number 1015, and Luminor, the band's keyboardist, lives in 1017," Yu explained as they walked along the corridor to their flat.

Strify got the key out and unlocked it before opening the door, "Oh hey guys."

Riley followed the guys into the flat.

"Hello there!" a blonde guy asked. He seemed happy.

"Hi."

They guys all looked at each other. At least she was making communication progress.

"Hello, I'm Luminor."

She looked at him before replying a barely audible, "Hi."

"That guy over there is Shin," Yu added.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you my name," Shin added smiling.

_Well at least I know his name now._

_They all seem too friendly._

_Oh well._

"I'm Riley," she replied back to both of them, whispering.

_This should be interesting._

* * *

**I really hope that you liked it.  
Reviews?  
Bitte?**

**xoxo  
McFlyerchk**


	3. Here This Song and Remember

**Dixclaimer: **I. Don't. Own. Them.

Enjoy the chapter. And huge thanks to all who've kept with this...even though it's been a year since I've updated...

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

_2 months later_

"Riley? Are you up yet?" Yu asked, knocking on the door to his old room. When she had moved in, him and Kiro began to share rooms, not wanting her to sleep on the couch. He heard a groan from inside, and knew that, that was his cue to come in.

They had perfected this system over the past two months that she had been with them. He remembered the first time he had walked into her room.

_**I need a shower, but first, clothes would be nice.**_

_He walked up to his old room, wondering how Riley's first night had been in their time zone._

_**Shit. She's in there, asleep. Maybe she's still asleep and won't notice…**_

_He quietly crept into the room, moving over to his dresser. He then remembered that his boxers were in the drawers by the bed. Sighing, he crept over to the drawers, but froze when he heard a sharp intake of breath. He turned around to see Riley sitting up against the headboard knees up to her chest, with her arms wrapped around them. He walked over to her, and sat down on the side of the bed, in front of her._

"_Nein, Riley, es ist o.k.. __Shhh, es ist o.k.," he told her before remembering that she didn't know German._

"_Sorry, Riley? It's okay. What's wrong?"_

_She just shook her head, still looking at her knees._

"_Come on, you can speak. I heard you yesterday, when you whispered your name to me. You have a wonderful voice," he told her, hoping that the corny complement at the end would urge her to talk him, and to all of the guys._

_She looked up at him, and stared into his eyes trying to find a hint of any type of lie in them. She found none, and it scared her. She was used to lying and being lied to. _

_She shook her head in reply to him. She had caved to him too easily yesterday._

"_Riley? Please, I want you to be able to tell us stuff, even if it's just one of us. It's better than no one. It'll help you."_

_Again, Riley shook her head. She wasn't going to cave as easily this time. He was going to have to work to get her trust, something that, so far, no one had accomplished. They wanted her to cave to them since they knew her past from a file. That didn't count; they hadn't gained her trust, so all she told them was what wasn't in the stupid file. This was nothing, so she never talked. No, her past was too sick and twisted for that. She needed to know that the person she actually told would still be there for her after._

_Yu shook his head before saying,_

"_I'll be here for you if you ever wish to talk. Also, I'm not going to give up on talking to you and you actually replying. I promise I'm not going to stop, you have my word."_

_Riley whipped her head up to look him in the eyes. She had a questionable look adorned on her facial features. Yu picked up on it immediately._

"_How does my word mean anything you ask? Well all a man has is his word. It speaks above all, and you have mine Riley. I'm not going to give up like the counselors did. You deserve more than that, hell any human deserves more than that. I'm also positive that you have the other guy's as well."_

_Riley looked down, as a light blush swept across her cheeks._

_Yu smiled before turning to leave the room._

"_I'll see you at breakfast when Shin ever gets his ass up and over here to cook it?" Yu asked smiling at her._

_Riley just nodded, still looking down at the blanket, however, a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. Her stomach did a flip at the mention of his name._

_**Why do they have this effect on me?**_

* * *

**Review?  
Please?  
It makes me SO happy!**

**xoxo  
McFlyerchk**


End file.
